


Cameras rolling

by MonsterMince



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut, Switching, pornstar AU, raihan goes hard for kabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMince/pseuds/MonsterMince
Summary: Raihan gets approached to star in a video with Kabu from that one channel, Hot Granddads Fuck. He says yes. That's literally all the plot I got for you.---This was written in two hours after I heard about the messed up news about Nintendo suing digitalprincxss over her name. Have two of your hottest gym leaders as pornstars, Nintendo, xoxo
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Cameras rolling

**Author's Note:**

> This was rage and horny written in two hours after I heard about Nintendo suing digitalprincxss over her name, and what seriously seems like they just went after her because she’s an adult entertainer. SO HERE’S A COUPLE THOUSAND WORDS OF OUR GYM LEADERS AS PORN STARS xoxo nintendo. It sucks what happened, but I hope digitalprincxss got 1000x more followers from this publicity. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking in, hope you guys enjoy. I love Kabu/Raihan and am not surprised my first fic for them is just 8 pages of them getting it on.

Raihan liked to keep things fresh, so when he got an offer to do a video with Hot Granddads Fuck, he readily agreed. Why not? His most recent videos had started to fall into a pattern of him nailing progressively skinnier white boys, and while his video with Piers had made him big in a corner of adult entertainment that he’d never been able to crack before, Raihan was hungry for a little more variety. 

The company had been upfront with Raihan that their angle was hot young guys getting dicked down by old men, which was also fine by Raihan. Although he tended to like topping, he didn’t have anything against switching things up. And it was an even more exciting job when he checked out who the company’s biggest stars were in their latest videos. They had a guy, Kabu, who was short and stout, which was kind of cute. And then Raihan saw him naked and good _fucking god_. 

Kabu was _jacked_. He was old and short and compact and had muscles that made him a god damn fuck machine. Raihan had his hand fisted around his dick three minutes into Kabu’s latest video, watching with a dry mouth as the old man drilled his partner into the mattress, his hips pistoning without losing their rhythm as the other guy wailed into the sheets. 

Kabu was _hot_. He fucked with a focus and intensity that was pure and raw, no posturing. 

Oh, was he going to have fun with Kabu. Raihan finished himself off watching, but with flashes of thoughts of how he wanted to wrestle Kabu over, throw those thick and corded thighs over Raihan’s shoulders and spread them wide to swallow his dick down and finger him through an orgasm or two. Make that flushed and focused face of Kabu’s slip into pure fucking ecstasy, and make him cry a little. 

The channel might not like that, though. As Raihan clicked through Kabu’s other videos, he saw how the man was exclusively the one topping -- not that he was complaining. He’d never seen a man lift someone else taller than him up to fuck against the wall. Raihan put that on the list of positions that he was more than up for -- haha -- in his contract. He knew the sight of his long, stringy calves would drive the viewers wild wrapped around Kabu’s tight little waist. 

And his hands fisting in the grey strands of Kabu’s hair. Typical of a porn channel, Kabu wasn't even old. He wasn't even twice as old as Raihan (although he was really close to getting there). Hell, even Raihan's buddy Steven had been featured a few times on the channel, just because he had silver hair, and the guy was in his 30s. 

But he knew it was all for the fantasy. And if the director knew what they were doing, some closeups of Kabu’s fierce, focused expression when someone blew him, would make this one absolute gold. That look had sent shivers down Raihan’s spine, and he was pretty sure he was in danger of coming if Kabu folded him in half and brought that face so close to Raihan’s, so it was all Raihan could see. 

Whenever Raihan got to suggest positions for a scene, he’d end up listing pretty much anything as long as it’d been mutually agreed on. He didn’t expect any objections from the company once they’d looked over his list, and sure enough, he got the all clear from them, and the time and address for the shoot. 

Score. 

\------

He showed up the day of already wired, a thin plug nestled in his ass for most of the day. He was going to get to fuck _Kabu_. He didn’t need any fluffing, ready for the shoot in record time, unashamedly slinging his bathrobe over one of the chairs offstage, and striding right over to where Kabu was stretching off to the side of the bed. 

Well, that was fucking adorable. Raihan felt his dick stir more, and his canines dug into his lower lip as he raked his eyes up and down Kabu’s naked body as the man dropped into a side lunge, thighs bulging. He was so much taller than Kabu, it was actually doing something for him. Raihan never thought he’d had much of a height kink before this. 

A size kink, sure. His eyes wandered down to where Kabu’s dick was, knowing what it looked like when it was hard, girthy where it was only about half of Raihan’s length. 

Thick, blunt fingers snapped in front of Raihan’s face, and Kabu spoke in an amused, low tone. 

“Good afternoon.” 

Raihan met Kabu’s eyes out of politeness, one hand touching the back of his neck in false modesty. There was nothing modest about how he leered at Kabu, though, a flush already on his cheeks. 

“Hey, man. I’m really looking forward to this.” 

That got a low laugh out of Kabu, still amused. “That’s good to hear, Raihan.” 

He gave Raihan a look that had the taller man feeling warm and giddy and _welcome_. Jesus, he didn’t know that Kabu was a nice guy on top of everything else. 

“Do you have any questions or requests, before we start?” Kabu asked, gesturing for Raihan to take a seat on the bed, where they’d be doing a pre-fuck interview session just to set the stage. 

Raihan curled a hand around Kabu’s neck and stepped closer to run his other hand down Kabu’s chest, feeling how warm and firm it was. He gave Kabu a heated look from beneath his lashes. 

“Actually, yeah,” he said, lowering his voice so it couldn’t be heard by the crew behind them, finishing up with the setup. 

“I don’t know if it’s your personal preference or the company’s policy, but any chance you’d wanna switch for one of the scenes? ‘Cause I can’t get your nice ass off my mind.” 

Kabu was silent, but Raihan could tell that the man had liked his initiative. Kabu brought his fingers up to rub over one of Raihan’s nipples, working the stiff brown peak and giving it a sharp twist. 

Oh yeah, he’d definitely gotten Raihan’s list. 

Raihan didn’t hide his groan, and dropped his hand to squeeze Kabu’s ass, thrilling at how his hand could easily cup around an entire globe of it. 

Kabu reached behind and gripped Raihan’s wrist with a strength that made Raihan’s knees go a little weak, and his eyes flash. 

“We’ll see,” was all he said, noncommittal but looking at Raihan like he was weighing something in his own mind. 

That had to be enough for Raihan. He had plenty of things that he wanted to do to Kabu to convince the man anyway. Walking Kabu back onto the bed and straddling his hips, Raihan grinned playfully at Kabu as he settled his hands on Kabu’s shoulders.

“We’re gonna have so much fun, _Mr._ Kabu.” 

The narrowed, amused eyes that Kabu turned up at him, and the smack Kabu laid across his ass that caught the attention of the crew around them, told Raihan that Kabu agreed. 

\------

The director had liked the look of Raihan towering over Kabu, yet straddling his lap, and so that was how they did the pre-scene interview. Raihan made sure to hook his feet around Kabu’s knees, to give the people into feet a good look at the soles of his, while he nosed all over the side of Kabu’s face. The man smelled _good_ , like cinnamon and musk. 

“So, Raihan,” the director started, as the camera circled to focus on Raihan and Kabu’s profiles. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Excited,” Raihan purred, making eye contact with the camera and smirking, self-satisfied. “Like I want to just skip this part and get down to the fucking.” 

That made the director laugh, and Kabu gave Raihan’s ass another smack, which Raihan rode to grind his hips down dirty onto Kabu, as he grinned hungrily down at the older man’s stern face. 

“And you, Kabu? Raihan’s a sexy young guy, isn’t he.” 

“Yes,” Kabu agreed, his voice low like gravel as he pinned Raihan with a steely gaze. “He’s brazen and cocky, like in all his videos.” 

“You're seriously telling me you watched them all?” Raihan teased, but his hands were firm and just as brazen as he palmed down the muscles of Kabu’s back. God, it did things to know that Kabu had liked him enough to watch it all. 

“Yes. You have admirable stamina and always look like you’re enjoying yourself.” 

Those words made Raihan _shiver_. He didn’t need someone else to tell him how good he was at sex, but god did it feel good to hear it from Kabu. 

“Ugh, I’m gonna suck those pretty words right out of your dick,” Raihan challenged with a lick of his lips, bringing his fingers to rub his knuckles over Kabu’s thick length. 

That small, frustratingly attractive smile that twitched at the corners of Kabu’s mouth and deepened his wrinkles appeared again. 

The director walked them through the other usual questions, what positions they both liked, and by the end, Raihan was already fisting Kabu’s dick and stroking it. Neither of them needed any more direction, as Kabu finished his last answer and then leaned in to plant a biting kiss against the side of Raihan’s neck. Raihan hissed, the heat in his body burning harsh and needing. 

“On your knees,” Kabu said, and Raihan slipped down in a single sinuous motion, his hands on Kabu’s knees and forcing them apart faster than Kabu could spread them. He grinned up at Kabu, eyes hooded, and opened his mouth wide to push out his tongue and show off the metal ball pierced through it. 

“You like showing off, I see,” Kabu murmured, as he pressed his thumb down hard on Raihan’s tongue, and rubbed the pad of it over the slick muscle. 

Raihan wasted no time in wrapping his tongue around Kabu’s thumb, sucking to hollow his cheeks and look fucking amazing for the camera. To his delight, Kabu took that as a chance to thrust his thumb across Raihan’s tongue, fucking it with his thumb and then wedging two more thick, blunt fingers into Raihan’s mouth, forcing his mouth open to bare his teeth and show the drool that was starting to gather under the swell of his lips. 

As much as he liked the feeling of Kabu’s fingers stroking and pressing at his tongue, Raihan was eager to get down to it. He pulled his mouth free from the man’s hand, to grab Kabu’s dick and lean down to take him in. 

There was only a small puff of breath from Kabu as Raihan tongued over the tip of his dick, and then slipped his tongue to caress the underside. Like unfurling a plush, warm welcoming mat, Raihan slid his tongue along the thick veins and the fat middle of Kabu’s length, closing his eyes to savour it. 

“You look good,” Kabu said, tone sure like he knew Raihan got off on being told that. “Harder.” He fisted his hands in the tight braids of Raihan’s hair, and dragged Raihan even more onto his dick. 

Oh shit. Yeah, Kabu knew what he liked. 

Raihan swallowed hard over the thick, twitching dick in his mouth, getting it wet more and adding pressure as he sucked hard at it. His tongue flicked over Kabu’s slit, and the taste of that precum had Raihan bringing a hand to cup Kabu’s balls and rub and stroke them. One load down Raihan’s throat was what they’d agreed, and Raihan eagerly sucked and licked until he was red in the face, spit shining over his lips and down his chin. Kabu always caught him unexpected when he’d grip the back of Raihan’s head and keep him with his nose pressed against Kabu’s groin, throat working over his dick, and otherwise let Raihan set the pace, his precume a steady drip when Raihan demonstrated just how loud and willing he was to gag himself on Kabu’s dick with quick bobs of his head. 

Kabu’s grip tightened in Raihan’s hair as he came, and Raihan drank it all down, save for the last bit that he opened his mouth to show to the camera, then smear onto his tongue with his own long fingers before swallowing it down. 

“Well, old man?” He goaded, slowly getting onto his feet and looming over Kabu, his hand fisting his own dick as it bobbed up against his stomach. “Are you gonna fuck me as good as that?” 

The expression that Kabu’s face morphed into was so intense that it froze Raihan, breathless and thinking ‘this _guy_.’ Raihan felt his balance suddenly tip, as Kabu dragged him down by the bicep and threw him onto the bed, moving fast for someone who’d just come. Kabu had Raihan on his stomach, hands coming to shove Raihan’s hips and ass up, and Raihan laughed into the pillows, turning his face to stare challengingly back at Kabu. It was _fun_ to see the older man snap. Raihan wanted Kabu to go at him like he had in his hardest videos, fucking his partner with a speed and ruthlessness with his thrusts that made Raihan’s hole clench around his plug just thinking about it. 

He felt Kabu grab that plug and twist it, fucking Raihan with it as he leaned over Raihan’s back and kissed and bit over it. 

“Oh fuck yeah.” Raihan thrust his hips back onto Kabu, rubbing against his hand and groin. “Come on, I’m loose just for you.” 

He arched his back and cursed as Kabu speared two lubed up fingers into him after that, hand smacking the sheets. Fuck, that was good. And that had Kabu chuckling behind him, giving Raihan’s ass another spank to feel Raihan clench around his fingers. 

“Loose, hmm?” 

Raihan’s retort was lost as Kabu reached between his legs to start stroking his dick. This was it, it was _almost_ perfect, and that made Raihan’s body burn even more. He’d been so sure that he’d have a good time with Kabu, but this went way, way beyond just good. It wasn’t everyday that he found someone he had this much chemistry with. 

“Fuck,” he groaned into the air, and started to pump his hips back and forth to rub against Kabu’s thighs and then back into the hand squeezing and smearing his precum down his length. Showing off his flexibility. “Come on, _fuck me_.”

His groan mixed with Kabu’s after the older man had had his fun with torturing Raihan, and finally speared his dick into him. Raihan had Kabu’s bite marks all along his back, and his nipples were wet with his precum as Kabu had alternated between stroking Raihan’s chest and dick. Now _this_ was perfect. He could feel the air heavy and hot with both their sweat and exertion, and his own anticipation, his body shaking and blood pumping for Kabu to go all out. 

Kabu started slowly, at first, a single pressure opening Raihan until his entire dick was seated in him. 

“Good?” he asked Raihan, pressing a kiss behind Raihan’s ear, and making Raihan hide a smile into the pillow. 

“Ugh, yes. Yes! Now come o--” 

A snap of Kabu’s hips, and Raihan was tilting his hips back up for the next thrust, because holy shit was Kabu _quick_. Each thrust had Raihan feeling more like he was getting wound up. Kabu was pummeling him, hitting the heavy arousal in Raihan’s gut just right, Raihan’s eyes roll snapping shut as he just _enjoyed_ it. 

Not that he was just going to lay around for Kabu to control the pace. Raihan backed himself onto Kabu’s dick after a bit, clenching tight around the man just to feel the way that made Kabu exhale hot and harsh over his back, and try to overtake Raihan again. Raihan didn’t know how long they’d gone at each other, but his head was dizzy and his knees and the back of his thighs were getting numb from the sweet impact of Kabu slamming into him. 

Kabu seemed dead set on hammering Raihan flat onto the sheets, too, and Raihan found himself with his dick trapped up against his stomach, leaking everywhere, as Kabu held him by his hips and drilled down into him. 

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” Raihan stretched his arms out over his head, grabbing the headpost and shoving himself just that bit down to meet Kabu’s thrust. The friction against his dick was the last straw, and he came with a yell, jerking and clamping down hard onto Kabu. 

He breathed out in pants, as he felt Kabu gradually slow down in him, dick still a huge, heated weight inside him. Kabu shifted to the side a little, getting behind him, as Raihan pushed himself to half leaning up on his chest, weight on one side of his body. He dragged his fingers through his cum to teasingly hold a cum-covered finger to Kabu’s mouth. 

Raihan didn’t expect Kabu to actually close his teeth over his finger and slowly scrape the come away, in a slow, erotic pull. His eyes were wide as he looked at Kabu over his shoulder, and he could feel himself getting there for the next round. 

“Dirty old man.” Raihan ached to know just how more sly the other guy could get. 

Kabu gave him an amused look. 

It felt like the easiest thing to bend his leg up, and let Kabu hold his legs open as they settled on their sides and Kabu started to fuck him again. Raihan loved to showcase his flexibility, and Kabu seemed to be pushing him just to see how sharp of an angle he could hoist Raihan’s leg, to fuck up deeper into him. Kabu's hair was starting to come loose from its gel, grey strands falling over his face that Raihan thought just made Kabu look even more hot.

When Kabu came, he pulled out and Raihan rolled onto his back, for Kabu to jerk himself off all over Raihan’s stomach. His dark skin was a mess of both their fluids, and Raihan leisurely stretched his arms over his head, arching upwards, and let his legs fall wide open around Kabu. He tilted his hips up for the camera to catch his fucked out hole, and groaned for the benefit of the people who’d be watching on the other side of the screen. 

Kabu seemed to like it, too, his expression stern but heated as Raihan had fun relaxing and being as wanton and sexy as he god damn wanted. Raihan turned his face to grin up at Kabu, tonguing over his canines. 

“So, how about it, Mr. Kabu? Want me to fuck you this hard into the mattress?” 

For a company that’d emphasized again and again to Raihan that he’d be the one bottoming, Raihan had to laugh into the silent room when no one stepped in to stop the scene and remind him again. It felt as if everyone was holding their collective breath. 

Kabu watched him for a moment longer, face impassive, before he gave him a nod. “Go ahead.” 

And that was how Raihan had Kabu on his back, the flush on his cheeks matching the flush that spread down his throat and across his chest, as Raihan fingered him open. His gaze was even on Raihan’s, though, still no sign of posturing or as if he was graciously allowing Raihan to fuck him. Even though Raihan was determined to treasure every fucking second of this. Kabu was just so sexy. Raihan leaned in to graze a kiss over his clean-shaven jaw, then down to the center of the flush on his chest. Both their foreheads were slick with sweat, and Kabu tilted his face up to nose over Raihan’s temple. 

“Fuck me,” he rumbled out into Raihan’s ear, and Raihan couldn’t not. 

Kabu was _tight_ , but Raihan already felt about to break, sent skyrocketing to the edge when Kabu hooked his fucking phenomenal thighs over Raihan’s forearms, braced against the bed on either side of Kabu’s waist. With their height difference, he had to drag Kabu’s lower half up off the bed to get the leverage that he wanted, as he rolled his hips sinfully to work his dick in and out of Kabu. Indulgent? Oh yeah. They could cut this all out in editing as long as they gave Raihan a copy. 

Eventually, though, Kabu ground out a warning. “ _Raihan_.” 

And Raihan didn’t want to drag it out anymore either, immediately sinking down to bottom out in Kabu’s tight and toned as fuck little ass. He ground down onto Kabu as Kabu pushed himself up onto Raihan, and the hard pace they went at with each other, brutal forces meeting, somehow had Raihan finding himself flipped over. He had the hot sight of Kabu swinging a thick thigh over his lap for a second, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kabu sat on his dick. All Raihan could do was hold onto the man’s body for dear life, as Kabu started to ride him quick and dirty. 

Raihan came, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that everything went fuzzy and almost dreamlike after that, lust and heat making his body relax and open up for more. Kabu pressed him down flat onto his back, and folded Raihan in half, to sink his dick into Raihan. God, that was good, the stretch of his exhausted muscles being pushed at again. 

Wrapping an arm around Kabu’s neck, Raihan dragged the other man in to kiss him, teeth biting at Kabu’s mouth and tongue snaking out to plunder his mouth. Kabu fucked him slow and hard, until he finally came in Raihan this time, mouth sealed over Raihan’s to inhale Raihan’s breath. Shuddering at the dirtiness of the cum slowly sliding out of him, Raihan slid his limp legs to the bed, completely wrung out. He lay there, letting the camera zoom in to take in that moneyshot, and registering the feeling of fingers running over the shaved sides of his head. 

Kabu was pretty sweet for someone who fucked like a rapidash in its prime. 

Raihan opened his eyes to give Kabu a satiated, dazed grin, and got a fond smile in return. 

\-----

It took him longer than usual to get himself upright after the scene was over and the director had called a wrap on the video. Raihan was told immediately upfront that he was welcome to come and shoot with the company anytime that he wanted. 

That was definitely an offer he was going to accept. 

After washing everything sticky off of and _inside_ him, Raihan intercepted Kabu as the man was checking his phone near the front doors of the building. 

“Hey, Kabu.” Raihan cocked his hip, trying to still look like a knockout hunk because he really needed this ask to go well. 

Kabu stopped, and pocked his phone. He looked evenly up at Raihan. 

“Yes, Raihan?”

“So, I… Like to get burgers at that 24 hour diner in town, after getting my brains fucked out this good.” 

That got a small grin from Kabu, and the humble tint of it had Raihan fighting not to get back on his knees and eat Kabu out. Not right now. Eyes on the prize. 

“So. Wanna grab a bite to eat together?” 

“Now?” Kabu asked, raising both eyebrows, and Raihan felt his hope flag a little. “Raihan, after coming this many times in one shoot, I’m not interested in burgers.” 

He took a few steps closer, however, to close his fingers around Raihan's shirt and hone into on one of Raihan’s nipples, to give it a small stroke. 

“But I can cook us a light meal, if you’d like to come back to mine.” 

Raihan’s chest started to hammer, and a hopeful, disbelieving smile spread across his cheeks. It turned toothy, as he wrapped an arm around Kabu’s waist, and slipped his hand under the long-sleeve athletic shirt stretched over Kabu’s torso, to feel up his chest.  
“That might make me want to spend the night.” 

Kabu gave him a sly smile. 

“You’d be welcome to.”


End file.
